The Power He Know Not
by Gold Eyed Mage
Summary: Synergism, Empathy and Divination. The three magical talents based on Love. By sheer co-incidence Harry possesses a massive talent for all three. Could these be The Power He Knows Not? Pre-Ootp. Intelligent!Harry. Not A Horcrux Harry. Rated T for future content.
1. Of Familial Empathy

AN- This story begins straight after the end of book four, and there will be many things that differ from the books from this point on, most importantly there will be one main deviation in the way Horcruxes work, but this will be explained later in the fic.

Chapter One. Of Familial Empathy.

_Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry." _

"_See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back. _

"'_Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Harry—thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side. _

_Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, he told himself, as he got into the back of the Dursleys' car. _

_As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come… and he would have to meet it when it did. _

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

For the entire duration of the ride back to Privet Drive there was complete silence in the car.

This suited Harry just fine as he began to compile a list of what he would need to do to prepare for the trials that would no doubt be coming in the days ahead.

Unfortunately despite the complete lack of conversation in the car, harry was not without distractions. As the uncomfortable family hit Friday evening traffic and their pace slowed to that of a snails crawl Harry became increasingly worried as he suffered several hot flushes. Not all that unusual for a hot July evening, but each time he felt the flush of heat roll through him, he experienced a wave of emotions clearly not his own.

For almost half an hour he experienced alternating waves of seething anger and something that was a mix of envy and jealousy.

Thoroughly distracted Harry began absently rubbing his scar, confused.

The few times that he had experienced emotions that were not his own, he'd been either dreaming of or near to Voldemort and his scar had been throbbing in pain. In contrast this time his scar wasn't hurting him at all and the emotions felt _different _somehow.

On the few occasions Harry could remember feeling Voldemorts emotions, he recalled a distinctly dark and sinister flavour to them. In comparison the anger seemed much less murderous and more indignant than anything. And the envy/jealousy had an edge to it that just seemed very _female _to Harry. It felt like the same kind of jealousy that...

With a feeling of dawning comprehension Harry carefully observed his Aunt, increasingly sure that the second recurring wave of emotion was hers. If the wave of emotion had a tone of voice, it would be exactly the same tone of voice his aunt used when complaining about the new car of one of the neighbours or some new product she had seen that she didn't have. In short the main impression was one of dismissal and haughtiness but with an underlying petulance at not having something she wanted.

'So that's where Dudley inherited that from' Harry thought amused. 'But still what does this mean? Why can I now feel Uncle Vernons and Aunt Petunias emotions?'

He pondered this problem in silence for another twenty minutes or so, coming up with no explanation other than maybe his ability to pick up emotions had got stronger now and transferred to his relatives somehow. But the why or how eluded him still.

'Wait a minute! Why can't I sense Dudleys emotions?' He wondered.

A quick glance at his cousin gave the answer to that question.

Dudley was clearly fast asleep. Head tilted back, mouth open and drool gathering on his chin his cousin made for an impressive sight merely in how unattractive it was.

Turning back to face the front of the car he continued to observe his Aunt quietly. Already the 'waves' of emotion were having less and less of an effect on him, but coming more and more frequently until he could feel the steady pulse of his Aunt and Uncles emotions.

Discarding his Uncles anger he focused on his Aunt and tried to work out what exactly she was feeling Jealous about. As he turned over the possibilities in his mind he could come to only one conclusion.

The constant pulses of jealousy were accompanied by occasional glances in his own direction which usually caused a flair of something Harry could only call envy.

Thus he could only come to one conclusion. His aunt was jealous of him somehow.

No matter how much he turned over the issue the only conclusion for the cause of this jealousy made him a little queasy as it went straight again what he considered to be the natural order of things.

Deciding on a little test of his theory he leaned forward so his head was between his Aunt and Uncle.

"You wouldn't believe how great school was this year!" He exclaimed with forced exuberance. "I learned so many _interesting _things if you know what I mean." He said with a significant look to his Aunt.

Immediately both his Aunt and Uncle began a fierce and scathing monologue on how unnatural he was and how they would hear nothing of it. Of course they did so in hushed whispers while pasting on obviously fake smiles so those motorists around them wouldn't be able to tell they were so close to shouting at him.

Had he only been listening to their voices he would have though the pair hated magic with an amazing ferocity, as it was he was watching the faces of both his Aunt and Uncle as well as paying close attention to his newly developed sixth sense of their emotions.

Uncle Vernon predictably was nearly apoplectic, but oddly he kept glancing at his wife as if worried she would be offended somehow. Besides the massive flare of anger that almost bordered on hate directed at himself Harry was sure there something akin to pity mixed in with his emotions.

His Aunt however was simultaneously jealous but also angry, in contrast her anger was one of almost righteous indignation, as if she had been personally slighted.

Leaning back and adopting a thoughtful pose Harry could come to only one logical conclusion.

Aunt Petunia wanted to be a witch.

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_


	2. Of Familial Empathy pt2

__Chapter 2 - Of Familial Empathy pt.2

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

For the remainder of the journey back to Privet Drive Harry experimented with his new found ability.

The first thing he had done was to see if he could possibly pick up the emotions of anyone else nearby.

He quickly discovered that if he focused on a person in an adjacent car very hard then he could pick up a faint sense of their emotions.

By complete accident he discovered a way to increase his ability to sense peoples emotions.

After failing to pick up the emotions of the driver of a car that was stuck in traffic next to them, Harry had turned to try on one of the occupants in the back of the car. As he turned to focus on the occupants of the back seat of the car, the teenage girl sitting closest to him, evidently quite bored with the other occupants in the car, began looking out of the window at their surroundings.

Immediately Harry had caught her eye and felt a sudden return of the hot flush once again along with the strongest wave of emotion yet. The emotions had definitely been female in nature, an overwhelming boredom mixed with irritation that was clearly aimed at the other occupant of the car. As the two held eye contact though something else began to emerge, irritation was replaced with something which Harry could only call speculation.

Smiling nervously at the girl Harry had waved a little awkwardly. Speculation was immediately replaced with approval and a mild sense of longing, accompanied by a thousand mega-watt smile.

While the two cars were side by side in the traffic Harry held the oddest conversation in his life. After thinking about the girls emotions he had decided that she, for some reason, found him attractive. He'd decided to see if he could confirm his suspicions about the girls annoyance and he'd jerked his head towards the traffic in front of them and rolled his eyes. This had lead to a five minute conversation done solely through the art of mime.

After he had expressed his annoyance at the queue, she had pulled a face to show she agreed before jerking her head at the other occupants of her car, who all seemed much older than his new friend, and she grimaced to show her irritation. Smiling Harry made a sympathetic gesture before inclining his head towards his Uncle and Aunt with a pained expression.

The conversation went on a few minutes longer and as it did he found himself becoming more and more pleased with his new found ability.

Since growing up with the Dursleys hadn't been the most social experience and he hadn't exactly had many friends, Harry was very pleased that his new ability would help him become much more comfortable ion social situations.

After a while Uncle Vernons car outpaced the car with the teenage girl in and Harry went back to his own thoughts.

Pretty soon his attention was grabbed once more by the emotions his Aunt and Uncle were giving off. By now his Uncles anger was growing and growing, and years of experience told Harry that if he wasn't headed off now then he would explode at some point. Perhaps literally judging from how tense the veins in his neck were.

Deciding to try something new Harry focused on his Uncle and tried to figure out if he could get rid of his anger. He tried just repeating a mantra in his mind urging his Uncle to be calm with little effect.

Clearly he couldn't just manipulate the emotions of other people. Or at least if he could he didn't know how to go about it.

Thinking for a few minutes Harry decided to see if he could pull his Uncles anger out of him, as if it were a weed in a garden.

Recalling one of Professor McGonagalls lessons on various magical theories, he recalled that visualisation is key to many magics.

Focusing on the image of Uncle Vernon being a flower bed and his anger being particularly troublesome weeds, he imagined grabbing one of the smaller weeds and pulling it out and into himself.

To his immense surprise he actually found his Uncles anger abate a little, but he could feel that it was still growing bit by bit. Focusing he set himself to the task of pulling out more of the imaginary weeds.

After a few minutes it was clear that he wasn't making much progress, each time he was only able to remove a little anger but his Uncle was evidently seething and brooding over his anger as it just surged stronger and stronger.

The effort left him feeling slightly drained and more than a little bit angry. In fact he realised he was absolutely furious. A few seconds thought brought the conclusion that any anger he was removing from Uncle Vernon he was somehow absorbing himself.

'Well that won't work! God I need to calm down' He thought to himself as he looked down and noticed that his fist was clenched and there was now red marks where his nails had dug into his palm.

Taking a deep breath he tried to imagine his mind as an empty field or a still lake, once again using instructions Professor McGonagall had given his transfiguration class. She often talked about how important it was to have a clear mind to allow one to focus on the visualisation for a transfiguration.

Finding it practically impossible to clear his mind of thoughts and emotions he tried something different, instead he decided to fill his mind with something different.

Concentrating he called up the memory of the girl from the other car smiling at him and how her emotions had made him feel. Pretty soon he felt tension he didn't know he had leave his body.

"What are you smiling at?" His Aunt asked warily.

Looking at his Aunt he noticed that he was in fact smiling or to be more precise he was grinning like a loon.

"Just happy that the traffic is beginning to clear." He chirped happily as he gestured toward the traffic that was indeed clearing. "Shouldn't be long until we're back now."

As his attempt to pull his Uncles anger out had failed he decided to try the opposite and instead he pushed his own happiness and elation over toward his Uncle.

The results were painfully slow, but it became obvious that his Uncle wasn't getting angrier and was in fact becoming more calm. Noting how slow it was taking he decided to try pushing towards both his Aunt and Uncle figuring it would do no good to calm his Uncle down if his Aunt goes ballistic at him.

To his great surprise he found that it was actually easier to make them both happy, and in fact the effect seemed to increase.

He spent a few minutes playing with the new ability and determined, through experimentation on his Aunt and Uncle as well as the resident of the other cars near them, that if he was pushing emotion to more than one person then if they were close enough they would somehow amplify the effect.

For example when he tried to make one family of seven in a people carrier happy he found that in less than a minute the entire family was smiling slightly. He also noted that it was much easier to manipulate the emotions of younger children, they seemed simpler somehow.

In contrast, when he tried to focus on making his Uncle happy as well as someone in another car it was much more difficult.

Content in his new discoveries Harry spent the next half hour pushing happiness toward his Aunt and Uncle until both were humming happily to some nameless tune.

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_


	3. Of Familial Empathy pt3

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

When they finally arrived back at Privet Drive Harry was actually in a better mood than he had rightfully expected to be.

Since the events of the last task Harry had been dreading the summer holidays, the prospect of having to be around the Dursleys who hated him, magic and generally anything odd was certainly not an attractive idea.

Thus his newly discovered powers looked as if they would be very useful indeed over the coming days.

As he woke Dudley up from his nap, he focused on his Cousin until he felt a flash of irritation, at being woken up most likely. Using his new found ability he pushed the happiness he was still feeling into Dudley in an attempt to head off any tantrums.

For as long as he could remember his Aunt and Uncle had catered to Dudley's whims, if his cousin complained about being woken up by Harry, he was certain that somehow he'd be punished for it.

Luckily his new power averted any possible crisis, Dudley yawned lazily then looked about with a contented smile.

"Mum, I'm going round to Piers'" Dudley announced happily. "We were going to start our new boxing fitness regime." He said proudly.

Aunt Petunia looked a little sad for a second but Harry quickly pushed happiness and the mix of elation and pride he always felt after winning a Quidditch game at her.

The effect on all three of his relatives was immediate. Aunt Petunia beamed in pride at her little 'Dudikins' who grinned in what appeared to be false modesty and his Uncle puffed out his chest.

"That's my boy" He exclaimed proudly. "If you keep up the training regimen you'll be regional or maybe even a national champion soon, let alone local!"

Harry pushed Dudley's pride up even higher and mixed in a little anticipation and hope. Perhaps encouraging his cousin to punch people wasn't the best idea, but if he was really focused on becoming a proper boxer, then hopefully he'd have less to time to annoy him that summer.

With a grin and an unusually jaunty wave in their direction, Dudley left his family behind and actually approached the alley leading to Mongolia Crescent at something between a walk and a slow jog.

Harry watched his cousin leave with a calculating expression. He already was acting completely different. If he was already this different from less than two minutes influence, then what could his cousin be like if he continued to influence him for the rest of the summer?

'Perhaps I'll actually be able to permanently influence the Dursleys behaviour?' Harry's more Slytherin side thought. 'But I don't know anything about this power or how it works or even influencing people. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore will know something about this? And if I write him I can casually ask about what Voldemort is up to.'

The last few days of term the Headmaster had been annoyingly absent and difficult to get a hold of.

"Come on then boy." Uncle Vernon rebuked in a surprisingly civil tone. "No need to linger in the street."

He gestured to the boot of the car to show Harry he wanted to get his things in inside.

With a start Harry opened the boot and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, which was mercifully empty as Hedwig's had flown back to Hermione's house in anticipation of her first letter of the summer.

He'd noticed recently that his owl had become much smarter over the past four years, from screeching when locked up before his first and second year to now somehow being able to anticipate when he'd need her to deliver a letter. Last year she had even taken to flying to Hermione's house just as she finished writing a letter to him, when he'd been living at the Leaky Cauldron.

As he lugged his rather heavy trunk up the path he made a note to get a new one. In his first and second year the basic expansion charm was sufficient but every year he accumulated more and more books and various knick knacks, and his trunk lacked any enchantment to lessen its weight. As a result it weighed almost thrice what it should, mainly because the trunk was three times deeper than it had any right to be thanks to the handy expansion charm.

Putting a new trunk on the rapidly growing shopping list he'd been composing since the return of Lord Voldemort after the Third task he finally reached the front door his Uncle had left open. Thinking quickly Harry tried to project a feeling of agreeableness to his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes boy?" His Uncle replied civilly.

"I was wondering if I could keep all my stuff upstairs this summer? I promise I'll be really good and I won't make any noise or anything." Harry almost pleaded.

"I dunno" Evidently his new power couldn't completely change his Uncle straight away.

"But Uncle I have exams next year and if I fail, then they'd kick me out and I'd have to come back here all year!" He added with a stroke of inspiration. "If I could maybe just study the books and the theory then it would help me a lot."

He accompanied his last plea with a burst of approval and was promptly surprised by his Uncle's reaction.

"Good idea boy." His Uncle almost smiled at him, causing him to look quite pained. "If you do really well maybe they'll invite you to some kind of summer school or something!"

Vernon looked quite pleased with this conclusion and waved him up the stairs.

"Go on then." He agreed. "But I don't want to hear a peep or see anything… odd. Got it?"

Harry nodded vigorously, not trusting himself to speak as he lugged his trunk upstairs.

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_


	4. Of Familial Empathy pt4

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

Dinner that night was one of the oddest affairs Harry had ever witnessed.

As soon as he had placed his trunk in his bedroom, he'd immediately pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He'd set about listing as many emotions and feelings as he could come up with and the ways in which they could be used.

Some of his favourites had been using fear and terror similar to that created by a Dementor on Voldemort and the Death Eaters to paralyse them so that he wouldn't ever have a repeat of the graveyard when he was massively outmatched, or he could use happiness and acceptance to help sway people into helping him. And though he was slightly embarrassed to admit it, he had briefly entertained the thought of using lust on a teenage Muggle to alleviate his growing sexual tensions.

Naturally he'd pushed that thought out of his mind straight away, but it kept festering in a corner of his mind he liked to call 'teenage hormones induced ideas'.

When Dudley had finally arrived back from the Polkiss household it was immediately obvious that he had actually been working out. If his excited proclamations about Piers' cool new home gym and punch bag it would have been the large amount of sweat and unpleasant odour the boy gave off.

Harry had already decided to encourage his cousins new found sporting enthusiasm and done so by giving Dudley a real strong of a mix of emotions such as, determination, self-consciousness and pride. All in the hope that this would cause Dudley to be ashamed with his current physique and make him determined to improve even more, thus consuming more of his time.

As he heard Dudley telling his dad all about the equipment and the various workouts he was doing to get in shape, he had a little brainwave. With careful focus he tried to project two different things to Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle.

Dudley got a little resentment toward his parents and jealousy towards Piers, while his Aunt and Uncle got a little jealousy toward Piers also and a feeling of being left out. He focused on pushing these feelings into the three until a couple of minutes into the meal, Dudley said just the thing Harry wanted.

"Hey dad, can't we get a home gym?" Dudley whined.

Harry immediately seized the moment and pushed approval into his Uncle and Aunt along with a little greed. They re-acted just as he had hoped, seeing the home gym as a status symbol they needed to have.

"Oh course my boy!" Vernon heartily agreed. "You'll be able to work out whenever you want then. And there is no need for you to go elsewhere to work out, especially seeing as we can afford to buy you something you need."

Evidently his Uncle had latched onto this sufficiently that he could let that part go but there was more he wanted to do yet, and this would work into his plans perfectly.

"Perhaps we could help even more." Harry suggested in a helpful tone.

Immediately his Aunt and Uncle looked at him with disbelieving stares. Slightly irritated Harry pushed approval into them.

"I just mean that, it's great that Dudley is doing so well." Harry explained. "He could be a national champion or even an Olympic athlete! We should do everything we can to help him. It's our duty as his family" He stated solemnly.

As he had hoped that hit just where he wanted it to. While the Dursleys cared little for what a family actually should be, they did care about appearing to be a perfect family and making sure Dudley got everything he wanted. Harry hoped that by playing on that he'd be able to manipulate them into doing what he wanted.

Sure enough he appeared to have got his families interest.

"What do you mean?" His Aunt asked warily. "We don't know anything about boxing. How can we help?"

Harry nodded along with his Aunt but raised his hand in a gesture that said 'bear with me'.

"That's true but I bet Dudley knows all he needs to know about boxing." Harry said in a flattering tone that caused his cousin to puff out his chest. "But I read somewhere that it's much easier to get fit if you have others getting fit with you. A partner if you will."

The thoughtful looks on his family's faces showed that he was making progress. He pushed a bit more approval and then soldiered on.

"Ideally I bet Dudley could do with some kind of special diet, that Aunt Petunia could find out about I guess. And if we all took it as well it would make it easier on Dudley. Plus Uncle Vernon and I could do some of the exercises and perhaps some boxing practice with Dudley too."

This statement was met with a blank, confused and proud look. His cousin's blank look was obvious, he was more a doer than a thinker. His Uncles confused look was also obvious, being a selfish and greedy man by nature he couldn't understand why Harry would want to help his cousin. His Aunts somewhat nostalgic look of pride was much more confusing to Harry. Figuring that if he won over his Uncle and Cousin he'd get his way he focused on them.

"I know I'll never be a champion boxer but I wouldn't mind putting some muscle on and learning some self-defence, helping Dudley could do that." Harry explained. "So what do you say Dud? How about boxing and working out with me?"

Dudley nodded vigorously making his chins wobble.

"Piers doesn't mind doing some weights but he gets bored of it pretty quickly and wants to go out and play. Plus you always could take a punch, I bet you'd be a good boxer. Lightweight of course." Dudley declared knowingly.

Harry noted with amusement that his family barely noticed that his cousin had referenced punching him. To be honest while in the past his Cousin had been somewhat a terror, Harry had quickly learned how to take a punch and how to outrun or outthink his cousin, vastly reducing the number of incidents between them. While some might be horrified by this or reduced to a dysfunctional wreck in actuality he viewed it as something akin to a game.

"Very well then." Vernon agreed. "Tomorrow, Dudders and I will go pick up some gym equipment. Pet will work out a new diet for us all and you, from now on you won't have any more chores except the dishes and your room. But you better use that time to get your work done."

Harry nodded vigorously. This was much better than he could ever have hoped. His plans were already coming into fruition.

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_


	5. Changing Plans

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in something of a quandary.

Ever since Harry Potter had returned with Cedric Diggory's body at the end of the third task his days had been consumed with various tasks and obligations to prepare for the coming war.

With a weary sigh he pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the letter that had arrived on his desk this morning. Whereas most things that crossed his desk these days fell neatly into one of two categories, those being mind numbingly boring and extremely depressing, this letter did not fit into either.

Checking his pocket watch which had only stars and moons instead of hands, he found that it was about time to depart. With a contented hum he reduced his latest letter to ash with a flick of his wand. He had no need to keep it, he had a rather prodigious memory and he had obsessed something fierce over this letter. It would not be a stretch to say he could recount it word for word.

Patting his pockets he found he had everything he needed and so stepped into the extra-large ornate fireplace and with a clear voice threw down a handful of Floo powder and shouted. "Figg's Cattery."

Instantly the fire flared up luminous green and he was away in a swirl of colour, barely able to make out the front rooms of the various homes he passed in his journey. He absent-mindedly made a note to himself to start looking over his design for the magical video camera again. It would be very useful to use the Floo to spy on possible Death Eaters.

After what seemed like an eternity the spinning stopped abruptly and he felt a sharp push against his back that threatened to knock him over. Luckily being well aware of how the Floo network reacted to powerful wizards he was already moving forward at a fast trot as he landed, thus negating the push the magic gave him.

"Oh Dumbledore!" Arabella Figg exclaimed excitedly. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Is everything okay?"

"As well as can be these days Arabella." Dumbledore announced gravely.

"Are you here for Lupin and Sirius?" Arabella asked quietly. "I don't know how you know these things, they only just arrived last night!"

Stroking his beard thoughtfully he pondered the two remaining marauders. He had disagreed with the two of them quite fiercely on the subject of Harry before the end of the term.

Of course now his previous course had been abandoned because of recent developments. It would be easy enough for him to add Sirius and Remus into his newest plans.

"That is part of the reason for my visit. Are they awake?" He inquired politely while waving off Arabella offer of tea.

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Turning Albus saw Remus Lupin and a transformed Sirius Black at his feet.

"Ah not to worry everything is fine." Dumbledore smiled at the two men. "In fact I have received some news this morning that could work in our favour. Sirius if you could transform please? I daresay we are quite safe here."

A second later there was a scruffy looking Sirius Black standing before him.

"So what's happened?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Fudge see the light?"

"Alas Cornelius is still firm on his course. No this is much better. But I think will be better explained if we have Harry with us. Arabella if you wouldn't mind fetching him? Sirius please accompany her, just in case."

All three had frowned when they heard the news involved Harry. Like many others, they had been won over by Harrys honest charm and awkward charisma.

"Is he in danger?" Remus asked desperately.

Dumbledore shook his head and waved his hand in the negative.

"Quite the opposite." He declared mysteriously. "I received a letter from Harry this morning and it contained some rather interesting news that has caused me to re-evaluate my plans in regards to young Mr Potter. I think he should be present for our discussion though, so if you will?"

Arabella nodded gravely and Sirius transformed to Padfoot once again and the two set off in a leisurely walk for Number Four Privet drive. Hearing the front door close, Dumbledore waved Remus over to the chair near him.

"Remus, you mentioned finding something that could help us with Harrys situation at Headquarters." Dumbledore asked in an urgent voice. "I need you to tell me everything you can remember about the ritual."

Surprised then pleased Remus quickly stood up.

"I can do better, I brought the book with me. It's in my bag. I'll be right back."

Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs nervously as he thought over dozens of variables in his head and added a few things to his to-do list. He absent-mindedly petted the various Kneazles that were roaming the living room and asking for his attention.

Hurried steps announced Remus' return and broke him from his reverie.

"Here, this page." Lupin said as he handed the book over. "It even references sacrifice related blood wards."

Bending over slightly, he traced his fingers across the page, quickly reading the material related to the ritual in front of him. As he looked over the material he became more and more enthusiastic. This ritual is perfect. And if his Arithmancy is correct then a few tweaks would allow the ritual to be much more powerful.

"This will work very well." Dumbledore announced, causing Lupin to grin in satisfaction. "But we shall have to tweak it slightly for our purposes. In addition we shall have to move the Dursleys. It would be best if they disappear to another country and hide via Muggle methods. We can't really spare the people to put them in hiding." He mused quietly.

Hearing the front door open he snapped the book shut and stowed it inside his flowing robes with a wink to Remus.

Now to talk to Harry and get to the bottom of the matter.

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_

An: Please note that chapters will be very short for now. This is done deliberately as this will allow me to update more often and shall serve to keep the story high on the list of recently updated stories. This is quite simply a ploy to get more readers.

I'd apologise but as I'm doing this for fun not profit, I don't think it's too outrageous for me to be a bit of an attention slave. More readers and reviews make me happier!

Please don't hesitate to review or PM me to ask any questions you may have.

I have not decided on any ship yet or too much of the plot to be honest but I can confirm some things.

1- Sirius and Remus will not die. The two Marauders are the last of Harry's family (For now anyway, but that'll be explained chapter after next) and I refuse to kill them off.

2- The Dursleys shall leave in a few chapters and shall never be heard of again, this is because I see them as little more than a convenient background. They don't really deserve their own characters really.

3- Dumbledore isn't Evil or Manipulative per se, in this Fic. That said he shall on occasion have to make no-win decisions and will at times make mistakes. That being said he truly wants to defeat Voldemort and had Harrys best interests at heart.

4- Harry is not a Horcrux. This will be explained in the Fic later.

5- Harry won't have loads of super-powers. In actuality I want him to have as few powers as possible but just give him a few unique abilities and let him use those to their maximum effect.

Please R&R!

_=*=* THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT *=*=_


End file.
